The Beautiful Kind
by SunsetLover1234
Summary: "I'm just a ghost. No one or nothing important to anyone or anything". "Your important me". "No. YOU are important, there are people willing to sacrifice them-selves willing to save you-I'm just a girl who has no reason be saved from". "I'd save you. I'd save you a thousand times to make you see how important you are".
1. Cages That Lounge In Empty Places

**A/N: A small plot-bunny in my head that demanded to be written out. This idea came to me while listening to an amazing song called "Afraid", by Sarah Fimm. It's a very beautiful song that describe this whole story in a short 3 minutes! I just absolutely love it!**

**To others who are reading my other story(s) chapters will be coming soon. Promise!**

**Enjoy & Remember: R&R!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rise of the Guardians. Sadly, all belong to William Joyce & DreamWorks. Also do not make any profit off it! Not do own this song!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

CAGES THAT LOUNGE EMPTY PLACES:

_"I'd like to hold you close_

_Make you feel safe_

_Not so afraid of yourself_

_If we have to part so it shall be_

_I'd like to help you suffer less_

_Not be so locked up in your thoughts_

_Afraid of love and all under the sun"._

Dark things come in many different forms, some beautiful & inviting. Warm sun dancing like bright jewels between teeth & calming hands brought up to grasp chin & cheek, to bring lips so close to touch, to taste.

Others void from emotion & hung beneath chains of an ugly unburied past.

Teeth show the unwelcome feeling of knifes, nails trace down blood on flesh, eyes meant for a escape of reality, & touch brought like a favored drug on skin; lips were brought up to a dark grin, hands like a beckon for darkness to consume. Chuckling dryly a shadow came over to inspect _'his_' new prize, haunting eyes devoured in devil gold roamed the limp body in front him, his smile never lessening.

_"I'll hide out in your space_

_Emptiness on my face_

_I'll be keeping you safe_

_When you're cold and alone_

_Until you come out and play"._

Blue sweatshirt dragged & torn in various patches, gray/sliver hair spiked up & drawn slightly tousled to both left & right, breaths were conducted slow & steady, skin a sickly pale color with touches of dotted sliver freckles dashed upon high-looking cheek bones & a narrow looking jaw with a fine buttoned-nose, lips pursed into a unfamiliar frown with no show of perfect white teeth or laughter; feet bare & cold looking. He looked as much as any boy you'd come upon the street of any town, a child-like face which came into light in anyone's eyes, hands were bound from any nourishment or touch of blank wood feet away from the unusual boy.

_"I'd like to know you more_

_Tell you you're fine_

_Even though you're not_

_When you worry so much_

_It makes me want to cry_

_Fragile like the leaves come fall_

_Red yellow gold_

_I love them all_

_I guess its just the way we love"._

There were odd stains on the gray walls, some of black ink, others an unfamiliar red that didn't catch 'gray eyes' in any interest; there was only the boy who made **_'her_**' stare long against him & solely him, the world was growing slow & the ground beneath 'them' all crumbled & cracked, to her the steps of light boots & the uninvit-ing of whisped darkness barking at her ears didn't pay much to mind but the color of royal blue & odd of slow breathing.

_"I'll hide out in your space_

_Emptiness on my face_

_I'll be keeping you safe_

_When you're cold and alone_

_Until you come out and play"_

The white of soft fabric sticked & tugged at the sharp of the black-ashy floors, feet bare just like the boy who'd laid far across from her, nails biting onto her palms to almost draw out blood. Red lips lost at-all expression than that of a line: blank & forgotten. She was nothing than less important as the dust-bunnies which floated about in the underground cavern lair, she more-or-less mistreated & ignored like the people who begged on side-walked streets, the wind itself did not give a bother about her at all, the eyes of God or Satan could only be felt upon her, watching & waiting like a chess-partner as they waited until she moved a piece on a checker board.

_"Here I am I don't wanna come out_

_Null to the bone, I don't wanna come out_

_I've been dead and I wanna come out_

_Call my name cause I wanna come out_

_Here I am and I wanna come out_

_Null to the bone, I don't wanna come out_

_I've been dead and I wanna come out_

_Call my name cause I wanna come out"._

Pitch Black, the 'Nightmare King' is a tall, lithe creature with wide sharp shoulders & a fair sculpted chest, his skin a pale gray color that ended up into the sleeves of his coat that remained ashy black as the floor beneath them; his eyes a dull yet bright color of gold that made gods themselves shiver in fear. The funny thing about him was the way his hair was fashioned, glossy black styled in spikes that curved towards the back of his head looked as if the top of a porcupine. His wardrobe was something **NOT** to make fun of, but something to complain about, it was a simple black robe which tangled with the shadows; black dress pants loose at the top & tighter at the hem of his ankles; at first when the lonesome girl awoke in the man's lair she sought him as an attractive person, dark & handsome with a nice twisted personality. But then as the years passed by so did the fake mask that was placed on his face like a cascade, he became a outraged violent man that was drunk with the essence of fear & overrule power, she was just a lonely girl who only became lonelier when he wouldn't hear her or may mind her at all.

_"I'll hide out in your space_

_Emptiness on my face_

_I'll be keeping you safe_

_When you're cold and alone_

_Until you come out and play"._

As she let out an arm or tried to whisper out his name it only came as if he passed through her, like a ghost, like a memory locked in a box not meant to be opened. She was simply a reminder maybe, a thing a person could toss their way & get away with, a mindless object which had no right to be heard or spoken about; everything always felt cold to her touch. As everytime she'd look out the hole above the ceiling the young girl would catch the glimpse of a faint but bright yellow sunlight that came from the 'outside' world.

Rei, the lonely ghost-like girl would always huddle close to the dark corners of the cavern, watch by the place where she sat she'd follow with gray eyes: void from all emotion as the shadow would mumble to himself or coaxed with a soft tone towards his blacksand horses of the days he had to endure, of the struggles he had to face, fear, & conquer to survive & live in.

'Why wouldn't he speak of such things to me?' Rei thought. Was she truly invisible to the dark man in the shadows? Was she just an empty, lonely waste that lived in this place like some haunting spirit? Why couldn't she leave this place & be rid of the person that she fought all these centuries with? Why couldn't she simply let her fingers brush against the warm feeling of the sun's rays instead of passing through them?

Rei looked with a curious gaze from her corner as the boy laying across from her unconscious began to mumble & whimper in his sleep; she knew it was all Pitch's doing & this would only get worse for the new visitor or per-say prisoner 'That makes two of us', she thought with a grim express-ion. She was long used to the name of being a prisoner in this hole but never has Rei thought she'd see another like her ever again, with a living heart & a voice different than the taunting one that she's used to hearing echo in the lair around them.

"Say hello to our new 'friend' my dear", glancing a look at the shadow standing beside the boy his eyes became darker with rage & hungry for revenge. Rei could only watch as Pitch knelt down to one knee & traced a finger down from the boy's cheek all the way down to his neck; chuckling with amusement a smile that meant well-timed harm was soon to come towards his 'favorite' winter spirit.

"Oh the '_fun_' we'll have", slightly cringing the silent girl sitting in the corner with her knees drawn up to her chest & arms placed upon them cowered her head. Knowing Pitch's method of fun was not going to be fun.

**AT ALL.**

**A/N: So what do you think? I would love to hear some comments whether bad or good, as long as your honest I don't pay mind. I debating whether to write this down or not but I found my gut & tried.**

**Hope you enjoyed it & R&R!**

**LOVIES!**


	2. Scattered Bones & Tortured Souls

**A/N: Hi guys, gosh it's been long since I updated any of stories. :( I'm terribly sorry but the holidays & life get in the way of my writing & such, also HAPPY NEW YEARS GUYS! I hope you had a good one, my was okay to be honest.**

**Well enough of my babbling, enjoy this chapter & remember R&R!**

**LOVIES!**

**SCATTERED BONES & TORTURED SOULS:**  
**REI'S POV:**

It could've been the way he held back. Or the way he fought against the back whips that tore into in his back, splitting open the skin there but Rei only sat there in her usual dark corner & dawned near boredom as she continued to hear black shards of prickled sand strike against pale flesh, but not a word could be touched against dry ears as her eyes settled on the bleeding body feet away from where she hid; she might have felt a bit of sympathy for the boy but that emotion left quickly as it came. Sympathy was one emotion she could not afford to show, no mater if for another person or even for herself she 'couldn't', reasons were her's for why; tracing her fingers against black stone her feet stiffened & shoulders tensed as she stopped her movements with her fingers abruptly, feeling warm eyes upon her she dared to bring her head up, to meet golden eyes that would finally see her & scream at her to be placed into another corner, but instead she was surprised to meet cerulean blue.

Grey eyes remained neutral, unemotional & vague; she was used to Pitch always looking towards her way & ignoring her presence so why would she give up the only thing she has left? Her emotions & dignity were going to be kept at bay and will be for the next hundreds of years to come; but as she looked at the boy across from her she couldn't help but intake a breath of dread, he didn't deserve this: to be punished repeatedly & let to bleed out on the ground when finished. The most cruel way to possibly die but she knew better, this boy was obviously immortal. A spirit possibly? Rei has been studying the white-haired boy for a while now but still she didn't have the slightest clue what kind of spirit he supposed to be if one.

But as the boy began to move his mouth another whip lash came to his back with another sickening crackle, this is what Rei hated most about Pitch & his antics, he was never merciless towards the ones who were imprisoned in his lair but yet he wouldn't put so much effort to hurt someone unlike the way he punished this boy so foully in distaste & hate, this boy must have done something terrible towards the Nightmare King to gain this much of punishment.

But suddenly she heard Pitch's yells of frustration & anger as the boy wouldn't scream he turned him to be facing the dark shadow, bringing the blood stained whip to lash down on the now trembling boy Rei's eyes narrowed daggers at the man & swiftly ran towards him with one hand not touching but briefly sliding against the black fabric of his coat, "That's enough". Knowing her voice wasn't heard by the boogieman she could sense the anger which radiated off from his form Ptich looked down into the young girl's grey stone eyes & looked almost as vacant as any other glare or glance he would press her into. Sparing a glance to the boy now sitting a few feet from where both she & Pitch stood Rei hesitated before her hand was brought up to be placed upon the laboring breathing chest of the dark man; being careful to place just the right amount of energy she needed for this to work, with bored eyes she watched as pure white spirals encircled around the outer-shell where his 'should be'.

oOo

**JACKS POV:**  
**MOMENTS BEFORE:**

Jack had been here for what felt like hours, he had woken up with an aching head & sore back, but as his blue eyes first saw almost complete darkness & the massive silver globe full with golden lights he knew he was in the 'Nightmare King's' lair; the winter spirit was just making his last winter rounds around Canada when suddenly everything went black & then he ended up here, but Jack Frost wasn't frightened but just plain annoyed & irritated. What did the bastard want? Didn't he & the other Guardians already kicked his sorry-ass butt? But he thoughts were rudely interrupted by a rough nudge on the sides of his shoulders, looking passed the darkness he found a large, scary looking nightmare standing tall & proud with it's chest breathing rapidly like a marathon runner who'd just came back from running 23.5 miles.

"What do you want?" Jack asked with annoyance. The Nightmare only nudge more violently against the spirit causing real pain to spread through his back & shoulders, holding back a yelp of pain the spirit growled & kicked the dam thing in the center of its neck making it squeal in fright & dissolve into black glittering sand, smirking in triumph it suddenly fell when he heard shuffling footsteps. His head turned with a glare, seeing Pitch standing there body posture was one that would be when one was looking for a fight. He really did not want to deal with the Nightmare King. However despite his better judgement that screamed at him to not answer and just stay still he replied with annoyance:

"What?"

"I knew you had a rebellious spark inside of you Jack, but to raise a hand towards my nightmares? Your everlasting betters I thought you were smarter than that", he chuckled harshly, both his hands clapped together behind his back with a knowing smirk coming across his face.

The guardian's cerulean blue eyes narrowed finely and deepened his glower. "If you are expecting me to regret what I've done or to apologize your crazy", the boy spoke valiantly as he tried desperately to stagger onto his feet but eventually failed as the chains bound at the hem of knees & ankles were preventing any kind of movement of standing. So he kneeled at his knees, head held high & dark grey eyebrows narrowed in anger.

"Fine, if you aren't afraid of the consequences then I will deal your punishment for you", he smirked wickedly as he pulled out a whip with three spearheaded tails that sparkled with the show of black glittering sand, but it slowly lowered when the young spirit had no reaction.

Jack didn't even flinch which infuriated the shadow, other immortals would tremble in terror at the mere thought of being punished by him. This pathetic brat dared to stubbornly refuse to break beneath him. "Face the wall", he pointed ominously behind the non-responsive guardian who only growled at his way & turned hesitantly to face the grey stained wall no doubt stained by the blood of others like him who were imprisoned at Pitch's rule.

The boy did not show any fear but did as he was told, steeling his nerves for the pain to come. 'Only a little a bit of pain Jack, remember the other Guardians are going come get us. Well, um me'.

Digging his nails in the shoulder blade of the now enslaved spirit before him he snarled into his ear cruelly: "Beg for mercy, Jack".

Taking a deep, shaky breath through his lungs & murmuring soft reassuring words under his breath Jack merely opened his azure eyes and looked over his shoulder to look at the man behind him.

"No". He said bluntly.

An evil fanged grin appeared on the Nightmare King's face, eyes glowing a bright stone gold. "Fine. Let's see how long that defiance will last", he reared back and brought the whip forward to fling it with a dry, wet crack against Jack's back tearing open the remaining blue fabric of his hoodie & breaking through his pale skin with a sickening tear sound. Blood splattered on the floor beneath them, making the older spirit grin even wider & gold eyes filled with a disgusted excitement.

Laboring breaths in & out from his nose Jack held in the shout that wanted to come out from his throat. The first lash was always the hardest due to the breaking of the skin, he even knew as 300 years can bring a lot of situations to be watched upon. 'Everything's going to alright Jack...' he told himself over and over again as more lashes marred at his bruised & line whipped back which wreaked of copper & iron. Blood oozed from the teared open skin there, eyes resisting to let tears fall through them & shoulders beginning to shake.

Seeing the young guardian was still resisting the dark shadow's violent attacks gallantly enraged him even further. Why wouldn't this damn boy scream in pain and plead for mercy that of course wouldn't be given any? Pitch snarled and snapped at the blood splattered back harder.

Again Jack held in his cries of agony even though he was beginning to black out from the lack of blood in his system which was pooling down onto the floor in streams and drops. But then his eyes caught the slightest of movement down the far off corner of the cavern, looking with hopeful & pleading eyes he was met with the color of faint glowing grey; there sat at the dark corner was a girl looking no older than 15, black hair straight looked almost as if floating inches above her shoulders, her feet were bare & wore a simple white gown that stopped at the remainder of her feet.

Her eyes looked dark, void of any emotion & broken so unevenly with such containment, & for what reason Jack didn't know but his eyes begged for anything, for her to do something but she did nothing as much as blink & tense up at his stare, she looked at him with nothing but an empty frown & an empty glare which left him dumbfounded with a quivering lip. He hadn't noticed that the older spirit behind him was beginning to become irrated & furious.

"Scream!" the Boogieman screeched angrily bringing down the black whip upon him once again making both children break their stare-down. Bowing his head in ache & extreme pain he struggled to reply back:

"N-no".

Managing to squeeze out despite his throat becoming sore from the withdrawn yells of agony that he still did not release he fought hard not to cry.

"Scream, you pathetic ignorant brat!" swinging down the whip as hard as he could enjoying the crimson looking color staining the wall before him.

Struggling to choked at the incredible rush of pain, Jack closed his eyes tightly shut to not allow the welling tears to escape them. "N-No...!" his voice starting to die off and become softer.

Pitch roared in frustration, grabbing the boy and spinning him around to face him. Just when the black whip threatened a blow to his front which would have been fatal if the resulting gash was completely followed through if a hand didn't swiftly cut him off from doing so by grabbing his arm.

"That's enough", a warm but loud voice spoke beside him. Looking towards his left the man let out a growl of frustration & looked into the grey eyes of the girl which Jack saw only moments ago in the dark corner of where she sat, sharing him a quick glance Rei looked coldly into the golden orbs of the spirit of fear & letted free of his arm & pressed a small pale hand on his chest, letting spirals of pure white encirclate the outer-shell of where his heart should be located.

Letting out a dark chuckle, Pitch brought the blood stained whip to be dissolved into his infamous black sand, combing back his hair with a hand & retreating back into the black shadows he called out with a smirk:

"I'll be back soon for another one of our activities, Frost", & with that he melted away with the rest of his shadows & left both boy & girl to stay behind.

The unnamed girl turned to look down at the boy kneeling before her, Rei was silent & looked as if bored of this boy; Jack was the complete opposite as his eyes were full of awe & wonder towards this girl who resembled towards a ghost of sorts.

Coughing back a dry throat the Guardain began to open his mouth & say a word towards the girl but before he could the girl turned & walked back to her corner, Jack was shocked & just a bit disappionted towards her boring & dull expression, biting his lip & ignoring the awful pain on his back he stood on his two feet which wobbled & shook to clear his throat & let out an arm.

"Hey!" but instead of continuing like Rei would often do if ever called out (which was rare) she stopped. Staying still to hear his word.

"Thank you!" he called out simply with his arm falling back to his side & eyes looking forward with complete serene & gentleness; not looking back to catch those emotions Rei remained in shocked & eyes wide with realization.

'He can see me'.

Shutting her eyes closed Rei only continued to walk down towards her corner, & Jack could have sworn he heard the faint whispering of an "Your welcome".

**A/N: I feel like a terrible, awful writer & person for making my baby get hurt! I'm guys you have no idea, I wanted to almost cry or at least throw myself at a alligator. I just love jack so much, dam my feels.**

**Hope you enjoyed & R&R!**


	3. Names Are Too Underfed To Be Attractive

**A/N: So, yeah I'm REALLY sorry for being late on all my stories. Life has smacked me, beaten me, & just made everything a living hell with me, but I'm glad that all you guys are baring with me. :)**

**Starhey- Thank you SO much for kind words! It really means a lot to me love, I wish I can just give you a MEGA hug!**

**AlwaysBelieve6- Thank you for major support & great reviews. Can't wait to post chapters! Yeah! :)**

**darthcat- No. That won't happen anytime soon my dear. Just no. Sorry to disappoint.**

**But I hope you guys are having a wonderful day & I wish you guys the best with life! No matter how hard it gets just keep holding on, have faith & hope, just never give up, please PM me anytime, don't be shy I won't judge at all. Promise. If you any problems or going to anything please, I'm to listen & give the best advice I can give.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. R&R.**

**NAMES ARE TOO UNDERFED TO BE ATTRACTIVE:**

**REI'S POV:**

She couldn't really remember, but there was that smell of burnt meat & lemon, sounds of cutting wet knives slicing through tortured vegetables; Rei envisioned a woman rooting around small cupboards, trying to find the tools she was looking for. A smile was placed on the woman's lips as she raided the very little kitchen, slight murmurs & profanities being heard under her breath every now & then. The woman was a fine looking thing, her hair light brown & curled stringy around her back & shoulders, eyes wide & full with light that shimmered green, hands small & delicate, teeth straight & white, hips small, waist thin, face content with stretched lines & wrinkles; she was something that amazed Rei which was hardly ever done in her favor.

"Don't worry sweetie, dinner is almost done", her voice was warm & inviting. A certain type of vibe that didn't include stalking pressures of rough threats or eyes that cut through her like the vegetables which were now the mere sizes of small cubes, this woman reminded her of a mother she had never had, or that of she knew of; muttering as the woman threw various ingredients on the counter. It looked as if it had been years since she last prepared a proper meal, eventually she figured out how to use the stove & oven, after hyping up the stove she placed the cut colorful cubes in the sizzling pan resting upon scorching hot flames, grabbing the extended rubber handle on its figure she began to stirr & flip the vegetables to cook; a giggle erupted from the opposite side where the woman was cooking & the young girl could tell it was a child's laughter that ranged about in the kitchen.

"Do you like the pretty colors?" she asked with a grin. Hearing another laugh erupt from the other side a small chuckle rumbled in the woman's chest as she continues to cook, now adding another pan on the stove she opens a white package that must have came from a meat-market or such of what Rei only knows. Seeing as she was correct as the woman placed a large piece of red meat on the wooden border sitting next to the stove & on the porcelain counter-top her fingers went to grab a larger knife that looked specifically meant for cutting meat; this continued on for hours it seems until large, masculine arms snaked around the suprised woman's waist as she pours vegetables with the larger pan where the meat was now cooking.

"Well aren't you making a mess.." a familiar low voice murmured in her ear. For what reason she didn't know why the man's voice sounds familiar but the way his lips twitched upward into a lop-sided smile made it clear that he was happy to this woman he was now embracing.

Rei watched as the woman caught her breath and cheeks burn as she tried to continue cooking. She must've not heard the creaking of the door opening.

"I..I just thought I should.. y'know.. contribute.."

The older male rumble approvingly in her neck before softly kissing down to her shoulder where large bruises can be visible to see, she swallowed thickly, her body already responding to the touches, stopping a whimper to be heard from her mouth the woman took a deep breath and gained a little more control and confidence.

"John, if you keep doing that, the food is going to burn", she managed squeak out. But the older male wasn't phased and tightened his grip on the woman's waist, pressing his built body against the other's thin back.

Rei felt her heart racing as she watched the woman bite her lip as she felt something large press against him from behind; her neutral warm eyes phasing quickly into devastation & fear.

"Y-you're home..early.." she panted as he felt the man who is called 'John' tongue work onto her neck.

"Women at work, just bothering me. Wanted to get back home & anyways I wanted to see you Jane."

**oOo**

**NO ONES POV:**

'Jane' frowned at her husband's words, but couldn't help leaning her head back into the male's chest.

"Do..a lot of girls bother you?"

He just let out a low rumble at that, not really answering his wife's question.

"So.. So you don't- Nh.. I'm mean, you wouldn't have came earlier if those women hadn't been...well?" This made John stop what he was doing, and the brunette had to bite her tongue so she wouldn't let out a sigh of relief, she felt the warm presence leave her and her heart raced slightly. Had she said something wrong?

Jane finished cooking in silence, casting worried glances at John, who was busy setting the table. The woman didn't realize she was staring until brown eyes looked at her and their eyes met for a moment. Immediately turning to the stove, & turning off the heat. Was she too forward? Is she going to be beaten again? Maybe he just saw her as some sort of pleasure slave. And when she begins to question about other women on the streets, it turned him off. Jane felt tears brimming in her eyes. It wasn't any of her business anyway. Who Aster loved & what not, she was only a mere tool that was meant to broken & sore of abusive treatment. Trying to swallow the lump in her throat but it wouldn't go away. The thought of her husband with anyone else? It hurt.

"Jane", the woman blinked as she was pulled out of her abused thoughts that made her want to cry against the kitchen floor.

"Ah, sorry," she mumbled meekly as she quickly wiped her eyes and turned around, putting on a fake smile.

The tall man frowned, closing his eyes in thought before sighing and looking back at the woman who he loved with every fiber of his being, who was trying her best not to crumble.

"Look. Jane, I didn't mean like that-".

"Really John, it's fine." she interrupted. "I get it, really. I mean I don't really mind what you do. It's none of my business".

John studied the woman carefully before running a hand through his chocolate colored hair. "Right..."

Jane nodded, her lips pulled in a tight line.

"Is what were always going to be like?".

Her face was unreadable, but John thought he saw pain show in her expression, if only just a second. Jane took long to answer, and which each second that passed, hope flourished in both their hearts.

"Hon, I-"

A loud ringing resonated through the tense room. Thin legs hurriedly fumbled to the next room and pulled out the black house phone only to hand it out to the man standing still near the dinner table.

Walking towards the outreached phone line he steadily grabbed the handle & pressed it but to his ears, letting Jane walk pass him & back into the kitchen where she went to pull out their 12 month old daughter from her small playpen hearing her husband's voice in the next room.

"Hello? Susan, what-... Oh...Yeah. No, I.. I'll be there. Yeah", hanging up the phone and without casting another look towards neither his wife or daughter he mumbled a quick 'gotta go' and left the house.

Walking out from the kitchen the woman carried her daughter towards the small nursery & placed her inside the white crib pressed against blue painted walls. After, letting herself fall onto her knees sobs racked through her body & she repeatedly tugged down at her hair in anger & pain, only her daughter can watch as she crumbled.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed & remember R&R!**

**LOVIES!**


	4. The Light of Smiles That Remain Hidden

**A/N: I'm a horrible person.**

**Plain & Simple.**

**I really didn't mean for this to ate SO long but you know life, life a complete arrogant bitch that is constantly tugging at my leg.**

**So please excuse my lack of updating. And also my tech is also being a COMPLETE & utter botch as well. **

**Well? Enjoy & R&R!**

**THE LIGHT OF SMILES THAT REMAIN HIDDEN FROM MISCHIEF:**

Rei sat in her usual dark corner of the cavern watching with dull eyes at the chained boy across from her several feet away, his back had healed quite a bit but no-less infected by all the debris & soiled air around them, Rei wasn't as affected by it than him but she could feel on-coming cough throbbing from her throat. Sitting up from her place the girl walked a bit closer to the boy who looked up to watch her as she walked passed him, slightly biting his lip Jack had the sudden urge to speak, to call out to her & ask for a name but his throat ached too much for a single word to touch against warm air.

Black hair floated aimlessly above her shoulders as Rei neared a ceiling dangling with small & huge stalagmites dripping with clear, drinkable water, the color of the rock was an ugly looking brown & black that resembled to dry bruises upon skin; cupping her small hands in the air a light illuminated from within her palms & glowed brightly against the vivid darkness surrounding it, the guardian watching was amazed by the light & his eyes could only marvel at the girl who created it. Concentrating enough with narrowed brows & a few deep breaths the light then shaped itself into a smooth looking porcelain bowl that remained empty, sighing in relief Rei brought the bowl beneath one of the dripping wet stalagmites letting the water rain inside to be filled, after drinking a fair amount from the small white bowl no bigger than her hand Rei made her way to stand in front of the gawking spirit.

Handing out the bowl to rest near his nose the girl remained neutrally calm & expression looking as if bored but secretly she was curious & excited, she now had a clear view of the odd boy, his hair remained its current color white since shes last seen him, striking blue eyes that beated fun & joy through their colored irises and pale skin that hung its once white glow but now stained with dry blood & purple bruises. Running her grey eyes down to the bare of his feet she found that his body was most pure of tall stature & albeit slim; what was left of his clothing was mere shredded cloth that remained at stay on the upper half of his chest but lacking to cover the bareness of his smooth looking stomach & blood stripped back.

Rei remembered when Pitch first brought him here in the cavern, he wore a blue hooded sweater, close in examination she saw frost collecting around the ring of the collar, & trousers bound with lighter material starting from the knee down to the rather tattered and frayed bottom, what made her more curious was his feet that lacked with shoes, for a brief moment she looked down to examine her own feet that remained bare as well. 'Strange', she thought curiously before snapping away from her thoughts & remembering that she was standing before the white-haired male. Rei saw it quite amusing to find the boy watching her in wonder & awe: shrugging her shoulders & letting out a sigh Rei slowly went out to grasp his chin & part his lips open to let the small bowl touch his pink hue lips & water slip down his terribly dry throat.

Jack Frost was completely floored by the girls sudden actions, her skin smooth & warm, eyes void from any emotion but beautiful either way. Her hair like he saw before was ebony black with light streaks of light brown that floated elegantly above her shoulders & went slack against her back, she was awfully pretty her eyes were wide & visible, lips small & slim, her skin the color of white doves against pink roses blooming in mid-Spring. White, silk fabric covered her body that was slim, petite, & humble. It reminded Jack of those women in the Egyptian Era, the plain dress was held up by two straps and reached down to the girl's ankle, while the upper edge cupped her breasts but covered fully with no show of skin to be seen.

After what seemed like hours but mere minutes Rei removed the small bowl from his lips & began to take her leave, but before she could take a step a hand grabbed her's & made her stare back into the clear, dark blue eyes of the boy; her expression remained calm but she couldn't help the frown that graced her flawless pale face. Jack was surprised himself of what he was doing, his hand slowly retreated from hers & was placed back on his lap, looking at the spirit below her Rei remained still & watched with hallow eyes at the glowering teen "If you want an explanation I'm giving none", her voice was strong & subtle. All the confusion & mild anger that was placed in Jack's stare faded quickly as he heard her voice for the second time that day or night for what he wasn't sure, "I think you do owe me an explanation. Or at least a name".

Rolling her eyes the girl crossed her arms above her chest & narrowed her brows, this boy was stubborn & fearless. She didn't like that one bit "You will not deserve to know my name until I say otherwise", snorting in amusement Jack winced at the pain on his back as he sat straighter up against the grey walls 'This girl sounds just like Pitch, and that's saying something', watching her body stand up more properly the boy could only give a smile at her way which made Rei huff out in annoyance "Are all humans like this? Wait my mistake, your a spirit. What a sad waste the Moon had to grant". Eyes widen in anger at the sudden remark of his creation & rebirth, this girl was nothing but annoying & stuck-up "And what are you? Some time type of stuck-up princess?"

Teeth bit down on pink lips, trying to hold back the fit of profanities that wanted out from the girl's mouth in pure lividness & in spite, but Rei calmed her rising emotions & placed a dull emotionless mask upon her face "I will no longer argue with you, you are simple waste for breath & words". And that was it, she walked back to her corner & sat herself against the darkness that enveloped her into the shadows, she just had to open her mouth & speak to the stupid boy with purpose made her 'almost' loose her collected temper 'Can't let that happen again'. Resting her head against the wall she could hear the faint sound of shuffling & painful groans across from where she sat her eyes then landed on the boy who laid on his stomach with his elbows propped up to rest his cheeks against his fists with a smirk.

"So!? What's your name", letting out a breathy sigh Rei could only close her eyes & lean into the wall's touch.

'Why did the Moon have to pick this boy from all the other spirits?'

**A/N: I know it's short but you're lucky I updated. I will hopefully update again soon & as for my other fanfic "Your My Bully" I'll try to update as well. But I'm currently grounded so...bland my mom.**

**LOVIES**


End file.
